Gamevil
Gamevil Inc. (trademarked in capitals as GAMEVIL) (Korean (주)게임빌) is a public company which develops and publishes mobile video games such as Dragon Blaze (Chinese 龍之火焰 / Korean 별이 되어라!). It is based in Seoul, Republic of Korea and Torrance, California. The company was founded in the year 2000 by James Song and as of July 2012, the company's market capitalization was around 400 million dollarshttp://www.bloomberg.com/quote/063080:KS. On October 4, 2013, it acquired one of its main competitors, Com2uShttp://toucharcade.com/2013/10/04/gamevil-just-bought-com2us-for-roughly-65m/. They have an offical website and developed several games on their own, including ZENONIA and Kritika. However, Dragon Blaze was created by FLINT and is only published by Gamevil. History While attending Seoul National University, Byung Joon "James" Song founded and was elected as the first chairman of an entrepreneur club called "Venture". James Song went on and founded Fitsnet Inc. ((주)피츠넷) on January 12 of 2000 and started its online game service as Gamevil (www.gamevil.com) in March 2000. Fitsnet serviced its first Java mobile game in January 2001 on LG Telecom. Afterward, Fitsnet officially changed its company name to Gamevil Inc. in April 2001. James Song also founded and was elected as the first chairman of the KMGA (Korean Mobile Game Association) in August 2001. Gamevil went public in July 2009, and is currently listed in the KOSDAQ market (063080). Gamevil has created more than 60 video games, including 10 award-winning games such as NOM and Skipping Stone. It is now one of the largest mobile game companies in the Republic of Korea, servicing its games on SK Telecom, KTF, and LG Telecom. Gamevil acquired one of its oldest rivals, Seoul-based Com2uS, on October 4, 2013. Gamevil has announced its expanding into Europe, with the opening of a Berlin office in autumn 2014. Its Korean headquarter resides in 1426-1 Seocho-dong, Seocho-gu, Seoul. Dragon Blaze Mobile Game more coming soon Application Icon From new to old Exalted Lust GL Game Icon.png Exalted Nephthys Game Icon.png Exalted Hathor Game Icon.png Exalted Nut Game Icon.png Soul of Gaia GL Game Icon.png 5th Anniversary Game Icon.png Exalted Pride Game Icon.png Exalted Lust Game Icon.png Exalted Hartz Helsing GL Game Icon.png Majesty Wrath Game Icon.png Overlord Isilien GL Game Icon.png Halloween Incanter GL Game Icon.png Envy Game Icon.png Claye Ethel GL Game Icon.png Astraea Game Icon.png.png Majesty Hearts Hellsing Game Icon.png Overlord_Seez_GL_Game_Icon.png Overlord In-Hae Lee Game Icon.png Overlord_Arin_GL_Game_Icon.png Overlord Lee Game Icon.png Overlord_Terenas_Game_Icon.png Transcended_Dione_GL_Game_Icon.png Overlord_Isillian_Game_Icon.png Overlord_Clay_Esser_Game_Icon.png Transcended Metis GL Game Icon.png Overlord_Niarasotep_Game_Icon.png Incanter_GL_Game_Icon.png Overlord_Shizu_Game_Icon.png Overlord_Sei_Game_Icon.png Transcended_Mercedes_GL_Game_icon.png Overlord_Arin_Game_Icon.png Transcended_Selene_Game_Icon.png Transcended_Dione_Game_Icon.png Transcended_Llywelyn_Game_Icon.png|Gamevil/Global Arch Buster Game Icon.png Transcended_Farrah_Game_Icon.png Transcended Metis Game Icon.png Transcended Helios Game Icon.png Transcended_Gaela_Game_Icon.jpg Transcended_Incanter_app_icon.png Transcended Deathcrown game icon.png Transcended Belle Snow Game Icon.png Tethys_app_icon_valentines.png windlune_app_icon.png Transcended_Mercedes_app_icon.png Giant_Tethys_GL_game_icon.png.png Transcended_Trigger_App_Icon.png QzwIoLX.jpeg.png Transcended Chaser Tracy App Icon.png unnamed (2).png kDdZulO.png unnamed (1).png Transcended Gaela App Icon.png Transcended Deathcrown App Icon.png Tiehr_game_icon.png Helios game icon.png Giant_Tethys_game_icon.png Atlas_Game_Icon.png Awakened Warrior logo.png DS mage app icon.png Icon ds mage.png Shiva_app_icon.png tyr logo.png windlune logo.png Margret_Application_Icon.jpeg bliss icon.png gram icon.jpeg Draco Greysoul App Icon.png bs logo.jpg priest logo.png mc logo.png dc icon.png Merciful Mercedes App Icon.png Chaser Tracy App Icon.png Mikaela_the_Fatal_game_icon.png Gaela the Fallen App Icon.png Mara_the_Succubus_game_icon.png Draco Blackaria App Icon.png Brightspark App Icon.png IMessage Stickers sticker_01.gif sticker_02.gif sticker_03.gif sticker_04.gif sticker_05.gif sticker_06.gif sticker_07.gif sticker_08.gif sticker_09.gif sticker_10.gif sticker_11.gif sticker_12.gif __NOEDITSECTION__ References Category:Basics